The New Girl
by Lindsey Mcdonald
Summary: Well I never liked how the series ended with Hyde ending up with no one. So i have decided to come up with a story that after the series Hyde ends up with someone. I do not own these characters they are not mine there only for the story.
1. Chapter 1

*Hanging out across the street the same old thing like we did last week and not thing to do but to talk to you we're all alright; we're all alright, Hello Wisconsin.*

"What beer do you have that's good?" Hyde said as he looked at the cashier in the convince store.

"I don't know I just work here." The cashier said as he looked at a play boy bunny magazine.

"O.K." Hyde said as he looked at the different types of beer.

"Here you'll probably like this one." A girl said as she shoved a six pack of beer toward him.

"Thanks." Hyde said as he grabbed the six pack from her.

The girl had long brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tube top that showed off her blue diamond belly button ring.

"I'll see you around." The girl said as she walked out of the store.

*Bum Bum* Hyde's heart skipped a beat.

Donna and Erick sat in the living room. Nobody was at the Forman's house but them and Hyde and Kelso.

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it" Erick said as he put his can of beer on the coffee table and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Erick" A girl said as she hugged him.

"Tara when did you get back?"Erick asked in shock.

"Well I actually got back a few days ago. But I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier. I was still settling down." Tara said as she stepped back from Erick and entered the house.

"Who is this?' Donna asked as she stood up.

"Oh Donna this is my friend from Africa Tara!" Erick said.

"Hey Tara I'm Erick's..." Donna said.

"Girlfriend I know, Erick told me a lot about you. You're really pretty." Tara said as she smiled.

"Thank you." Donna said.

"Forman where is the beer I just got?" Hyde asked as he entered the living room from the kitchen.

Erick ran to the coffee table and put the beer under the couch.

"Hey did you like the beer I picked out for you" Tara said to Hyde.

""yeah" Hyde said as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Wait you guys already met?" Erick questioned.

"Well not exactly I only picked out beer for him I didn't know he was one of your friends." Tara said.

"Well then Hyde meet Tara and same in reverse." Erick said as both him and Donna returned to where they were sitting on the couch.

"Hi" Tara said as she held out her hand towards Hyde.

"Hey." Hide said as he shook Tara's hand.

*Bum Bum* Hyde's heart skipped a beat.

"Ehm!" Hyde said as he let go of Tara's hand.

"Hey Erick when can I meet your other friends" Tara said as she turned away from Hyde and faced Erick.

"Kelso is in the basement… um and fez and Jackie are on a date" Erick said not caring were they where.

"O.K." Tara said as she sat on the couch next to Donna and Erick.

"Hey so um Tara where are you from?" Hyde asked.

"I'm from Canada" Tara said not actually wanting to say it.

"Eh!" Kelso said as he walked in to the living room from the kitchen.

Hyde turned to Kelso and punched him.

"Hey ow! What did I do?" Kelso asked confused.

"Well it is true we say eh! But not as often as you think. There might only belike a rare moment I would say it and also to make it clear we do not have polar bears in our back yards." Tara said as she went and sat beside Donna on the couch.

"Awe I wanted to go to Canada just to pet one of the polar bears too."Kelso said.

"Oh Donna may I ask a question why does your friend look like a girl?" Tara whispered into Donna's ear.

"You think so to" Donna said.

"Yeah he's beautiful" Tara said.

"So Donna who's your friend?"Kelso asked.

"Oh she's not Donna's friend she's mine" Erick said.

"No really." Kelso said.

"It's the truth we met at our college in Africa we were arguing which star wars character is the cutest of course I chose the Ewocks and he had to go and say Chewbacca true he is cute but not as cute as the Ewocks." Tara said.

"Hey he's big and fury and adorable."Erick said.

"Oh now I get it" Kelso said.

"You guys are both nerds." Hyde said.

"No not me just Erick I just watched the movie because of the Ewocks." Tara said.

"Yep nobody can beat my neediness."Erick said.

"Oh do you know where I can get a drink?"Tara asked.

"Yeah I'll show you' Hyde said as he put on his sun glasses.

Tara got up from the from the couch and followed Hyde into the kitchen.

"So what do you want we got beer, vodka, and Erick's moms drinks."Hyde said searching through the fridge.

"I'll just have water." Tara said.

"I thought you drink?" Hyde questioned.

"No but my dad does I picked out his favourite beer for you." Tara said as hide was filling a glass with water.

"Here" Hyde said as he held out the glass.

"Thank you." Tara said as she placed her hand on Hides by accident trying to get the glass.

*Bum Bum* Hyde's heart skipped a beat.

The glass slipped from their hand's and crashed on the ground.

"Oh no I'm so sorry." Tara said as she bent down and started to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Ow" Tara said as one of the pieces cut her.

"Here" Hyde said as he placed a damp cloth over the wound on her hand.

"Thank you" Tara said.

"Stupid" Hyde said thinking that he shouldn't have let her pick up the pieces in the first place.

"Excuse me." Tara said.

"Oh not you." Hyde said.

'Oh."Tara said.

"Here let me rinse your hand off in the sink I don't think there is any glass in your hand" Hyde said as they made sure not to step on any glass on their way to the sink.

Hyde turned on the water and placed Tara's hand under the luke warm water.

"This is really weird you're really different then I would imagine. Erick said you were cooled and didn't really care for other people."Tara said as she looked at Hyde. He bandaged her wound on her hand.

"Really?"Hyde questioned.

"What happened in here?"Donna said as she ran into the kitchen.

"We broke a glass" Tara said as Hyde stepped away from her.

"Mhm O.K." Donna said not really believing Tara. In her mind there was a women and a man in a room alone together.

"I'll clean up, you can go."Hyde said not even paying attention to Donna.

"Are you sure?" Tara said as she placed her hand that wasn't cut on Hyde's Shoulder.

*Bum Bum* "Yeah I'm sure" Hyde said as he grabbed a broom from the hall closet.

"O.K." Tara said as she left with Donna to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Writers note: Um I haven't updated for a while because I've been busy with high school and every thing so here is the next chapter. Yes I know there are a lot of Jackie/Hyde fans but I'm not one of them I hate how Jackie cheated on him even though he tried to be better. Anyway none of these characters belong to me they belong to those of the people who created them who ever they are. So on with the story.

*hanging out across the street the same old thing like we did last week and not a thing to do but talk to you we're all alright we're all alright hello Wisconsin*

Tara was sitting on Erick's basement staircase when Kelso came and sat next to her.

"So Tara I heard you like me" Kelso said as he put his arm around her.

"Well then I guess you heard wrong cause I don't like guys who look like girls" Tara said as she took Kelso's arm off her and sat in Hyde's chair.

"Burn! But I do not look like a girl I'm what they call "man pretty" O.K." Kelso said.

"O.K. what ever you say."

Erick and Donna came downstairs giggling.

"I see someone got some" Kelso said as he walked over to Donna and Erick.

"Kelso!" Donna said as she punched Kelso in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt"

"Good" Donna said as she took a seat next to Erick on the couch.

"Oh um Tara that's Hyde's seat" Erick said as he looked over at Tara and saw that she sitting in Hyde's seat.

"Um he's not sitting here" Tara said.

"He would probably kill you" Kelso said. " he punched me so many times in the arm when I sat in the chair I thought my arm was going to fall off"

"Hmm"

"Hey Forman I'm still wondering were my beer is…" Hyde said as he came down the stairs and saw Tara in his chair. "Your in my chair."

"Where is your name I don't see it" Tara said as she got up and looked at the chair.

"Look underneath" Hide said looking at Tara. Hyde's mind started to wonder as he looked at her she was wearing a green tang top that revealed cleavage and blue jeans her hair was in a pony tail but he preferred it down. Hold it together Hyde thought as he snapped back to reality.

Tara flipped over Hyde's chair there were words that read "Property of Steven Hyde you touch it you die".

"Oh" Tara said as Hyde took the chair and flipped it back over and sat in it.

"Leave me alone Jackie" An angry Fez said as he entered the basement from the side door.

"Fez come on I'm sure he didn't mean it" Jackie said trying to console an angry Fez as she followed behind.

"Good Day!" Fez said as he walked behind the couch.

"But Fez"

"I said good day!" Fez said as He stormed up the stairs.

"What was that all about" Tara said as she was confused about what happened.

"A waiter called him fat... wait who are you?" Jackie asked as she looked at Tara.

"I'm Tara I'm Erick's Friend" Tara said.

"No really"

"She is my friend why doesn't anyone believe me?" Erick asked.

"Because nobody thinks you can be friends with a hot chick" Kelso said quietly.

"Any ways you're pretty so much prettier then Donna but not me." Jackie said.

"Thanks I guess.' Tara said.

"Um I better go catch up with him" Jackie said as she ran up the stairs.

Tara walked over to Hyde and sat on his lap "Since Kelso has his chair and Donna and Erick have had sex on that couch and I don't know what else on the couch. I think it will be great to sit here" Tara said.

*Bum Bum* " So that doesn't mean you have to sit on me" Hyde said as he tried to push her off.

"Don't try I'm stronger then you" Tara said.

"Burn!"

"Shut it Kelso" Hyde said

"You know if you want me to get off of you, you could say please." Tara said.

"No way" Hyde said as he tried pushing her off again.

10 minutes later

"O.K please can you get up" Hyde finally said.

"O.K." Tara said as she got off of Hyde and sat on top of the washer machine.

"Well then me and Donna got to turn in early today" Erick said as him and Donna got up and headed up the stairs.

"You kids be careful now we don't want to get broken item now do we" Tara yelled after them.

"Now I best be getting back to my hotel there's a nice little blond waiting for me" Kelso said as he go up from his seat and left.

"I guess it's just you and me is there anything on TV at this time." Tara said as she got off of the washer machine.

"Nah just infomercials." Hyde said as he got up from his chair "Do you want a fudgesicle?"

"Sure'

Hyde went to the freezer and got out two fudgesicles "Here" Hyde said as he tossed the fudgesicle to Tara.

"Thanks" Tara said "This is really good"

"Yeah" Hyde said looking at her light blue eyes. "hey how come you moved to the US?"

"Well because I was done college and my only true friend was Erick and I had no one else so I decided to spend time with him. "Tara said she sat on the washer machine.

"Wait do you like him" Hyde said as he got closer to her.

"No he just one of my best friends."

"I get it"

"But Hyde why are you still around I mean all the crap that happened with you and Jackie?"

"You?"

"Erick told me"

"Oh well because they are still my friends and it feels like home when I'm with them. Don't say anything to them or I'll kill you"

"Your secret is safe with me. But I wish I had a home like yours. My foster parents died a while back "Tara said.

"I'm sorry" Hyde said as he placed his hand on Tara's.

"It's ok" Tara said as the fudgesicle wrapper fell to the ground.

Hyde placed a hand on Tara's back and hugged her.

"Hyde?"

"Shut up" Hyde said as he took off his glasses and kissed her.

When Hyde pulled away Tara put her hand over her mouth.

"No that wasn't you first kiss was it" Hyde said as he looked at Tara.

Tara looked at Hyde and nodded.


End file.
